The Straw that Broke
Walkthrough If spoken to, Narfi will ramble about the death of his parents and the departure of his sister Reyda, whom he believes is still alive and will return. He mentions that Wilhelm, the innkeeper, said Reyda would come back. After talking to Narfi, enter Vilemyr Inn and speak to Wilhelm. He will tell the Dragonborn that Reyda used to collect ingredients on the small islands east of Ivarstead, and that she is most likely dead. This information can be extremely misleading, as Reyda's remains are not actually located on any of these islands. In fact, Reyda's remains lie at the bottom of the river just southeast of Ivarstead, near the bridge. The Dragonborn may simply search for her remains by using Clairvoyance. On her remains is a satchel containing some ingredients, as well as her necklace. Bringing the necklace to Narfi will finish the quest. The Dragonborn will be rewarded with three random alchemical ingredients from a small list that includes such items as Nirnroot, Void Salts, Human Flesh, and Daedra Heart (extremely rare). Bugs *The quest marker may not appear, which can make finding Reyda's remains quite difficult. If the marker doesn't appear, go to the middle of the bridge, look east, and jump into the river. Dive down and Reyda's skeleton should be visible right away. It has been patched on the version 1.3.10.0 of the game. *After retrieving the necklace, there is a dialogue option to give the necklace to Wilhelm. Doing so prompts the innkeeper to speak Narfi's disjointed quest completion dialogue. Wilhelm will not take the amulet, however, and the quest can still be completed normally by giving it to Narfi. This is not technically a bug, but an easter egg. The line is spoken in Wilhelm's voice instead of Narfi's. *Taking Reyda's necklace from her remains before starting the quest can make it impossible to complete, or in Narfi speaking of the quest as if it had already been started. ** One solution to this problem is to type "player.drop 663DA 1" into the console. You'll drop the necklace, and you can resume the quest once you pick it up. *If the Dark Brotherhood quest to kill Narfi has begun, when speaking to Narfi, only an option to mock him before he dies is present—there is no option to show him the necklace. A workaround exists in the form of a console command: enter "/player.placeatme 136c0" (without the quotations) to spawn a clone of Narfi, which can be killed to complete the contract. The original Narfi will then offer the correct dialogue options. * Note that after installing 1.05 update, you'll have to delete your game data files. There should be 2. Do NOT delete the saved game data files, or you'll LOSE ALL PROGRESS. Once you've deleted the game data files, simply run Skyrim, reinstall, and the glitch should be fixed. Reyda's remains should be accessible. * The satchel may appear invisible, making it harder to locate when searching Reyda's skeleton. Even if invisible, the dragonborn may interact with it, looting Reyda's necklace. It is located near Reyda's left hand, close to her waist. * Not a gameplay bug, but "physics" is backwards at the bridge where Reyda's Remains are found. If left to drift along with the water in the river, the Dragonborn drift away from the waterfall, instead of towards, above Narfi's house. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests Category:Skyrim: Side Quests